


Salt And Steve

by Demonic_Moriarty



Category: Blue's Clues
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Moriarty/pseuds/Demonic_Moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the hell is blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend as a joke and I figured I should share with you all

Chapter 1

 

Steve walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, "Mr. Salt, good to see you again. Have you seen Blue today?"

Mr. Salt looked up from the newspaper and tilted his head. His gray eyes warm as he spoke in his thick French accent, "No, sorry Steve. I have not seen your dog."

"Fucking hell, I swear that dog is more trouble than she's worth. Well I have to go find her," Steve said and ran his hand through his hair.

Salt's eyes followed his hand and he licked his lips, "Well maybe I can help you find her?"

Steve's brown eyes lit up and he smiled at Salt, "Really? You'd do that? Who knows where the hell she is. She could be anywhere."

"Well let's look around the house first, she could just be playing a game. I would hate for us to look elsewhere first and she was here the entire time," Salt said and stood, offering his hand to Steve. 

Steve gladly took the offered hand and sighed, "Yeah I guess your right, its sad really, how often we have to look for her."

Steve met Salt's eyes and they just stood there, staring at each other. Steve couldn't get his mind off of how Salt looked in that stupid 'S' hat, how his lips would look after being kissed thoroughly, how he would sound moaning his name in that dammed French accent. 

He eyes moved down Salt's body and he thought about the easiest way to remove that stupid suit that seemed so out of place in his home. What kind of underwear he wore, if he wore any at all. 

Salt licked his lips slowly as he noticed the lust burning in Steve's eyes. He probably didn't look much better. Before he could stop himself he gripped Steve's hips and pulled him towards him. 

Steve's reaction was immediate, he grabbed Salt's face and pulled him into a rough kiss. He felt Salt's tongue run against his lower lip and opened his mouth immediately. Salt's tongue slithered in and claimed every inch of his mouth as its own. They walked until Steve was sitting on the counter with Salt between his legs.

"Salt, this is wrong, your wife," Steve panted.

"Then I don't want to be right," growled Salt.

Salt ground his hips against Steve's and kissed his jaw, slowly making his way to bite and lick his neck. 

Steve groaned and bucked his hips against Salt's, his erection straining in his jeans. "Saaalltt."

Salt growled and bit down one Steve's neck harder. Steve groaned louder and ran his hands under Salt's shirt and up his back. He felt his muscles moving under his hands as Salt ground his hips into Steve's. 

Suddenly a door slammed on the other side of the house, "Salt! Steve! We're home!"

Both men froze as they heard the heals clicking closer and jerked away from each other. They shared on last look before they realized they both had red puffy lips and erections straining in their pants. They both darted to opposite sides of the kitchen, Salt sitting to hide his face in the newspaper, and Steve busying himself at the sink with his back turned to the room. 

"Ah! There you boys are! Well you would not BELIEVE the day I've had!" Pepper said and sighed dramatically as she sat down next to Salt. She went on to talk about how things went at the mall and how she just HAD to buy new shoes. 

Salt and Steve pretended to listen but their eyes would meet at random points in the story and it all they had in their worlds was each other for a few quick seconds. 

Pepper finished telling her story and looked around, "Steve? Where's Blue?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LONG LOST SECOND CHAPTER. I found this on my iPod, so here is the long lost chapter 2(which really should have stayed lost)

Chapter 2

Steve and Salt looked at each other before Salt spoke up smoothly, "We don't actually know, before you came home Steve was asking for my help to find her." 

"Oh! Well you two should get moving on that, don't let me keep you," she said and smiled sweetly before exiting the room. 

Steve quickly left through the back door not glancing back to see if Salt followed. He headed to the tool shed to search for Blue.

As soon as he entered he shed he heard the door slam and he was left in the dark with only a little light shining in from some cracks in the walls. 

Salt stepped forward and lit the shed with his cigarette lighter. He grinned at Steve, causing him to blush, making his skin seem darker in the lighting. 

"You are adorable when you blush," Salt said and stepped closer. 

His comment only made Steve blush harder and look away. 

Salt's grin grew as he spotted a lantern in the corner. He made his way over to it and lit it. Setting it down on one of the shelves. 

"Why Mr. Steven, it appears we are all alone out here," Salt said and walked over pulling Steve against him. 

Steve nodded and smiled shyly.

Salt tsked, "Now now, no need to be shy. You weren't in the kitchen." He said and licked his lips.

Steve's eyes followed the little pink tongue as it ran across Salt's lips.

Salt reached down between them and palmed Steve's cock through his pants, "You really seem to be enjoying yourself, pet." 

Steve opened his mouth and let out a strangled whimper. He bucked his hips against Salt's hand. 

"There, now that's a good pet," Salt said and leaned in to kiss his shoulder. He ran his tongue down Steve's neck and then bit down hard on Steve's shoulder. 

Steve gasped and bucked harder against Salt's hand. He gripped the other man's shoulders tightly and moaned, " Salt, fuck, Saallt." 

Salt groaned and bit harder while Steve moaned and bucked underneath him. He would cherish the sound for his whole life. He tightened his grip on Steve's hip and pressed his palm harder against his throbbing cock, the zipper of the jeans biting into his palm. 

Steve squirmed underneath him and bucked harder against his hand. "Salt, fuck, Salt please." 

"Please what, pet?" Salt breathed into his ear. 

"More, anything, fuck Salt I just need more," Steve panted. 

Salt opened Steve's jeans with one hand and brought the other two up to Steve's mouth, "Open." 

Steve opened his mouth as Salt slipped his fingers in. Steve groaned and licked and sucked Salts fingers.

Salt slipped his hand into Steve's underwear and wrapped it around his throbbing cock. Steve choked on his fingers and whimpered. 

Salt stroked his cock slowly, smearing the precome to use as lube, "That's a good pet." 

Steve choked on his fingers again and fucked himself into Salt's hand. His eyes were lust-blown and unfocused. 

Salt abandoned Steve's cock to pull his pants further down around his knees. He turned Steve around and bent him over a workbench. 

He ran his finger over Steve's entrance and slipped it in. Steve gasped and looked back at Salt. Salt held his gaze and twisted his finger and slowly fucked Steve. 

Steve's mouth hung open and he buried his face in his arms. Salt added another finger and stretched him out slowly be scissoring his fingers. 

Salt soon found Steve's prostate and Steve let out a loud, drawn out moan, "Saalllt." 

Salt added a third finger and repeatedly dragged his fingers along Steve's prostate. Steve was soon panting and bucking against his fingers. 

Salt grinned and dragged his fingers against Steve's prostate one more time before withdrawing his fingers. Steve twitched and whined quietly. 

Salt opened his pants and pulled them down enough to expose his achingly hard cock. He licked his hand and smeared the precome to slick his cock up. 

Salt pressed the head of his cock against Steve's stretched entrance. Steve gasped and gripped the workbench as Salt slowly moved forward. Salt closed his eyes and let out a breath as he bottomed out. 

Steve opened and closed his mouth, groaning gibberish. He didn't care he didn't make sense, he just wanted Salt to move. Just as he was about to say something Salt moved back and slammed into him. Steve cried out and whimpered. 

Salt was breathing heavy but that was all the noise he made as he repeatedly slammed into Steve's tight hole. Steve writhing and panting underneath him. He shifted his angle until he heard Steve scream knowing he found his prostate. Steve started bucking back to meet Salt's thrusts. 

"Salt, Salt, fuck I'm gonna come, please Salt," Steve barely managed in between his groans. 

Salt moved his hand to barely ghost Steve's cock before finally rubbing in time with his thrusts. Steve's breathing quickened and he tensed with his orgasm. 

Steve cried out as he tightened around Salt, "SAALLLT!" 

That was what did it for Salt as he felt his own orgasm fast approaching and he thrusted a few more times before coming inside Steve with a grunt. 

Steve stayed completely still as Salt pulled out of him and tucked himself back into his suit pants. When Steve finally turned to look at him his suit and hat seemed perfectly normal. The fact that his suit stayed perfect was oddly arousing. 

Steve knew he had to look like a mess but the look Salt was giving him made him out to look perfect as well. Steve stumbled away from the bench and struggled with his pants. Salt stood back and watched with a smirk on his face. When Steve finally straightened his clothes the best he could he blushed and looked down. 

Salt chucked and kissed him softly before whispering in his ear, "So adorable pet."


End file.
